Stupid Limerick
by heylalaa
Summary: Teddie, Naoto; — Yosuke tak pernah disukai cewek. Kata mereka Yosuke sangat jelek.


**Judul: **Stupid Limerick  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Teddie, Naoto  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Notes: **Untuk teacupz, yang merasa bahwa fic Teddie teramat sangat sedikit di fandom ini. Erm, dan saya mencoba memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi sepertinya, saya hanya menodai kepolosan Teddie saja?

* * *

"Jadi, Nao-chan, apa itu pantun?"

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di meja makan Junes yang dengan seenak hati mereka klaim sebagai markas mereka. Naoto sedang sibuk membaca koran yang dibelinya di depan Junes, sementara Teddie sedang memandangi tumpukan buku tulis milik Naoto yang tadi baru saja dikembalikan oleh Rise. Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naoto mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari barisan-barisan kata di atas kertas itu dan menatap Teddie yang masih memperhatikan tulisannya.

Naoto menaruh bukunya, lalu menjawab, "Pantun itu... sajak berisi empat baris," katanya seraya ia menarik catatan yang sedang Teddie baca, lalu mulai menunjukkan dua baris pertama dari pantun yang ditulisnya di lembaran putih itu, "kalau dua baris pertama, itu namanya sampiran. Bukan inti yang ingin disampaikan dalam pantun itu, sedangkan—" Naoto menatap Teddie yang mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya kepada dua baris terakhir, "—yang dua terakhir, itu inti yang ingin kamu sampaikan. Maksudnya, isi dari pantun itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Naoto, Teddie mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia menerima kembali buku yang Naoto sodorkan, kemudian ia mulai membaca pantun yang tadi Naoto tunjukkan. "Jadi, dua bagian pertama ini—" Teddie mengambil pensil yang tergeletak di dekat buku-buku Naoto, lalu melingkari dua deret pertama, "—nggak ada hubungannya sama apa yang mau kita kasih tahu? Lalu bagian terakhir ini—" tangannya mulai menggerakkan pensilnya dan menggarisi barisan terakhir yang ada, "—ini yang mau disampaikan orang yang bikin?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Naoto, menyebabkan Teddie bersorak senang dan tanpa sadar melempar buku tulisnya ke udara. Naoto menatap bukunya terjatuh dan terkulai lemas di dekat tong sampah, sementara Teddie masih sibuk menepuk tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat pintar.

Selagi Naoto bangkit dari kursinya, berniat untuk mengambil bukunya kembali ketika tiba-tiba Teddie memanggilnya, lalu memintanya untuk mendengarkannya. "Jadi, kalau kayak gini benar, nggak?" tanya Teddie, dan ketika Naoto mengangkat alisnya, ia berdeham pelan, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Semua lelaki suka permainan.

"Itu kata Yosuke.

"Dan Teddie selalu tahu.

"Kalau perempuan suka Teddie."

Naoto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengambil bukunya, bergumam kepada Teddie bahwa melempar buku orang sembarangan itu tidak sopan, yang mendapatkan ancungan jempol yang cepat dari Teddie, lalu ia membuka catatannya dan menunjukkan pantun yang tadi ditulisnya. "Pantun bukan kayak gitu, Teddie. Yang benar seperti ini," ujarnya, seraya tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk bagian belakang barisan pantun itu.

Tak mengerti, Teddie mengerutkan dahinya, menyebabkan Naoto menggeleng pelan.

"Setiap pantun itu, barisan belakangnya harus berirama. Misalnya, baris pertama dan kedua ini, yang sampiran—bukan inti, iramanya a-e—" Naoto mengarahkan jarinya ke deretan pertama dan kedua pantun itu, lalu membentuk lingkaran di kata-kata terakhirnya, "—sedangkan yang bagian isinya—intinya—itu iramanya juga sama, a-e—" jarinya lalu berpindah dan mulai mengitari barisan ketiga dan keempat. Naoto menutup bukunya, lalu menambahkan, "Jadi, baris pertama sama bagian belakangnya sama baris ketiga, sedangkan baris kedua samanya sama baris keempat. Ngerti?"

Tak ada respon dari Teddie selama beberapa detik. Lelaki itu masih menatapi buku Naoto yang sudah tertutup, lalu tiba-tiba, ia mengangguk. "Teddie mengerti! Oh, Nao-chan, kau pintar sekali!" puji Teddie seraya ia berniat untuk memeluk Naoto, namun perempuan itu segera menggeser bangkunya, membuat Teddie gagal untuk menggapainya.

Kemudian, Naoto mengangguk menanggapi pujian Teddie. "Terima kasih."

Teddie, yang kelihatannya kesal karena gagal untuk mendekap Naoto, mengerutkan wajahnya seraya matanya tiba-tiba menangkap dua sosok yang dikenalnya—Yosuke dan Souji—berjalan ke arahnya dan masih sibuk berdebat tentang sesuatu yang Teddie tidak mengerti.

"Halo, Senpai," sapa Naoto sambil mengambil cangkir kopi yang tadi dipesannya, lalu meminumnya seteguk.

Souji mengangguk sembari tangannya menarik tempat duduk di samping Teddie, sementara Yosuke mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Teddie menggebrak meja, membuat Yosuke mendelik ke arahnya, sedangkan Naoto dan Souji hanya menatapnya datar. Teddie bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendekati kursi Yosuke, kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, hei, Yosuke! Nao-chan baru saja ngajarin sesuatu yang menarik sama Teddie!"

Lalu, Yosuke yang kelihatannya tertarik dengan apa yang ingin Teddie katakan, menyedekapkan tangannya. "Oh ya? Tentang apa?"

Berdeham, Teddie tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Naoto. "Oh, Nao-chan! Kalau Teddie salah lagi, bilang ya!"

Setelah melihat Naoto mengangguk, Teddie membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan Yosuke yang berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Souji menoleh ke arah Naoto, berbisik pelan dan menanyakan apa yang ingin Teddie ucapkan, yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu dan senyum kecil dari temannya itu.

"Di tengah sungai ada bebek.

"Semua itu adalah punya nenek.

"Yosuke tak pernah disukai cewek.

"Kata mereka, Yosuke sangat jelek."

Teddie lalu mengakhiri pantunnya dengan tepukan tangan yang riuh, menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, tak menyadari ekspresi kaget Yosuke setelah ia mendengar pantun yang merobek harga dirinya itu. Mulut lelaki itu terbuka dengan lebar, sedangkan tatapannya membesar dan tangannya yang tadi terlipat di depan dada, tiba-tiba terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya.

Lambat, Yosuke menoleh ke arah Naoto, yang saat itu sedang menutup wajahnya dengan buku dan berusaha untuk menahan tawa di balik lembaran kertas itu—dan gagal. Kesal karena ia ditertawakan, Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Souji, dan mendapatkan temannya itu melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain, sembari bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan bahunya berguncang kencang.

Teddie mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadi, yang tadi itu benar, 'kan?"

Tak lama kemudian, Souji tertawa, lalu mengangguk cepat seraya ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan berkata, "Haha—sangat benar, Teddie. Amat sangat—ahahaha—benar sekali—hahaha!"

Mendengar hal itu, Teddie mengangkat dagunya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jarinya ke langit yang cerah, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan pose kemenangannya. Yosuke, yang saat itu sedang menutup kepalanya dengan tangannya, sibuk berkomat-kamit dan berharap ia bisa mengutuk Teddie untuk berubah menjadi kodok saat itu juga. Kemudian, samar-samar ia mendengar Teddie berseru—

.

.

—**TEDDIE RAAAWWKS!**

* * *

**END**


End file.
